As high fidelity (HIFI) technologies of mobile phones become popular, users hope to pair headsets with sound sources of terminal devices by themselves, to achieve an optimal effect.
In the prior art, a preset power amplifier (PA) is mounted on a terminal device. Therefore, when the terminal plays audio, an audio stream can only select a built-in PA channel, to achieve a preset HIFI audio effect, that is, different HIFI effects cannot be achieved.
As can be learned from the above, the prior art has a problem that a terminal device can support only one type of PA, affecting user experience.